Full Moon
by Lauren Cullen
Summary: A story of teenage love... with a werewolf/vampire twist! Alice Mae is falling unconsiously in love with the mysterious Taylor, what will she discover of him that will put their relationship on a whole new level...?


Hey Guys, I know this is such a cliche... but please review!  
Nothing to long, just a quick good or bad note.  
I really want to know if its any good, if it is i will write more...  
I promise  
xx

FULL MOON

By Lauren Mathieson

"Are you serious? Where did that come from?" though the surprise in her tone hurt a little, I must say that I agreed, "yes Ash I'm serious" dullness coloured my tone, still a little sidetracked from her last comment. "You are soo lucky, right now I hate you" Ashley said with hard sarcasm in her voice. "I know" I told her, trying to keep my tone level, while the rush of excitement swept through my body. I knew what she was talking about the minute she started conversation, or what she was trying to squeeze out of me. Last night, I was asked on a date by Him.

Taylor Masters was not the most popular boy in school, I mean; he didn't seem to have the jockey personality to follow it through, though he had a small group of friends he hanged with at lunch, which you often caught laughing and chatting.

Most people called them the 'Outcasts' and it was understandable to see why. They were all highly attractive, and all kept within their own group. Others just stared from afar, admiring their good looks. It was crazy how these people could be gifted with so much attractiveness. The only one I was interested in at this very moment however was Him. His skin was a dark olive, while his hair was the perfect shade of brown, dark with slight gold shimmer, and his eyes could stare deep into yours, reading every emotion, every feeling.

I could feel him staring at me from across the grounds, I had no idea what was wrong with him, I mean how could someone of his standard even notice me, it was flattering offcourse, but it still made me nervous, like it was it all some dream, that I would some second wake up from.

My heart skipped a beat as I took a sideward glance at him, his eyes examining me. I quickly looked away, blushing scarlet as I imagined his stare, gazing into me. It was stupid that I should feel this way; it was as if I was back in primary, as if I would fall in love with my first glance.

He moved here to Salem last winter, with his younger sister and parents. Apparently for a change in scene, not that that's much excuse, the weather here is just as cold as in Canada, if not worse. I have never liked rain much.

I was still dazed from the thought of him, I usually just accepted him as an equal – when it was possible – and thought of him as just a normal boy until now. It's funny, whenever I walk past him _now_, I can't help but smile, cant help from wanting to scream in happiness, or cry in pleasure. It was stupid, _that_ I knew, I couldn't pin point why this was so surprising. The last two years, I've been liked by few guys, friends included, so knowing that I was obviously attractive in some bizarre way to the opposite gender, should have prepared me for this.

"Its just a date" I repeated silently through my mind, I was obviously letting things get way out of hand, he was the thing that blocked my mind from any other train of thought, I could not get past the mere presence of him. It's depressing, thinking that one boy can mean soo much one day, compared to the day before where he meant nothing, absolutely nothing.

He was a boy and I was a girl, it was simple, but obviously my head had some abnormal problem with coping with that fact. The fact that he made me feel special and wanted, and that made _me_ feel good about myself.

* * *

"Mom, where did I put my jeans?" I yelled through my throat, a bit more dangerous than I would have like it to, but I had an excuse, a great one if that, tonight I was going on a date, the date with Him.

Mom pranced into my room, her long dark hair swinging at her sides, she had a certain warmth in her beauty, she was so kind, and so beautiful I often envied her. My mom was young for her age; she had me at nine-teen, making her now thirty five. She and my dad were married later that year. I had never met my father; he died young with cancer, leaving my mother and me behind.

She passed me my jeans, warm and freshly ironed, the heat felt good against my cold skin as I passed them through my hands. "Thankyou" I smiled at her while she quickly shuffled out of my room, she could tell I was stressing. I scanned my wardrobe looking for something half decent to slip on; the forecast for tonight was cold so I packed on my favourite blue jumper. I examined myself in the mirror, my eyes matching my outfit, I decided I looked suitable and moved into the bathroom to do my hair.

Once I had finished brushing, I let my long dark hair fall over my shoulder covering the slight tear in my sweater. I ran down stairs with excitement, my favourite bag hanging of my left arm. I quickly grabbed my black parka, as I ran quietly to the door.

The cold air gave me a slight shiver, as it silently compared the temperature of inside to its cool breeze. Taylor had told me to meet him at the cinema, which was conveniently one mile away. As I walked I imagined what I would say, what I would do when I saw him.

I could see the lights of the mall within reach as I walked swiftly towards the cinema. I thought of him standing there, I was sure this was a joke that I would turn up and no one would be there, that no one was waiting for me. But then I saw him, standing against the concrete wall, his long dark waves blowing in the wind. I smiled as I walked nervously towards him; my naturally occurring shade of red filled my cheeks as he smiled at me with his cold lips.

"Hi" I muttered shyly, my hands playing with the strap on my bag; "Glad you could make it" he breathed, grinning ever so slightly. I watched his eyes as he stared into mine, it hurt to look at him for so long, his gaze broke from mine after what felt like a life time. "Shall we" he gestured towards the cinema door, passing me my ticket. It took a considerable amount of effort to read, while knowing he was watching me with his deep brown eyes. The atmospheric bubble surrounding us was of complete awkwardness. I was obviously nervous, and knowing that he could see that only made things about ten times as worse. He placed a warm hand on the small of my back as he led us to our seats, my pulse suddenly quickened and I couldn't help but wear a large smile on my face, while happiness bubbled inside me.

When we sat down, I only wanted but want to fade into the dark of the cinema, he made me nervous, very nervous; so much so that I wish I could fall of the face of the earth at this very instant, while the butterflies swam through my stomach.

"How's school been" I was shocked at the sudden break of silence, and found his gaze set upon mine.

"Umm… great, I _love_ school" I was close to slapping my hand over my mouth as I quickly sprayed those five words through my lips. Oh my gosh, I can't believe what I just said, I silently shunned my self in disapproval of language, who tells a guy that they love school on their first date. Again I saw his same grin spread across his face, "I mean like, I don't love school, much... I _just_ you know, like it" I corrected myself as I saw his reaction to my ever so flattering previous answer. I was about to ask him about how things were for him, when the titles appeared on the screen, the movie had started.

* * *

After ten minutes I could not stand the silence, well not the silence physically, but the atmosphere placed upon us. I was conscious of every move I made, every breath I took had to sound perfect and every time I moved it was careful and neat.

After concentrating on the movie for five minutes, I noticed a young couple in front of us; they were hugging, head on shoulder embrace. I envied them, I wanted me and Oliver to be like that, I had wanted that for soo long, without the tension or pressure of what was currently present. Though I could hardly expect it on a first date. I suddenly exploded with a sudden amount of confidence; I slowly placed my hand on his, my skin lying lightly on the warmth of his. He stared down at me, curiously, the same grin spread across his face. I had obviously caught him by surprise. What was I thinking! However he didn't move, he just stared, eventually returning his focus to the movie.

I realised suddenly what was happening in the film, it was horrific, he had chosen a horror, it sounded as if it was about werewolves destroying a village, how cliché. It was surprising, while I found it horrible and terrifying, he chuckled, to low for me to openly hear, but I was sure it was laughter.

I suddenly felt a whole new light shine upon him; it was awful, the way he decided to turn to humour, it may offcourse been the fact that the stunts were obviously early nineteen hundreds, yet still it did not stop the cold heartedness of his laugh sink deep into me. I turned to question him, a small serpent of disapproval rising in my throat, then I realised he was looking at me, his expression blank, though his eyes, intact with a complete persuasiveness, melted my confidence, and so I returned to my position, confused about what had just happened.

For the rest of the movie I sat, still mulling things throughout my head, trying to make sense of it all. It was no big deal, he was laughing, and I didn't even know what it was precisely at. I decided to forget it and enjoy the rest of my night, though apart from the earlier dilemma, enjoy was an understatement.

Being unnaturally observant I noticed the carefulness in his expression during the rest of the picture. The butterflies in my stomach were slowly disappearing, with frustration taking its place.

What was the point in coming; he obviously wasn't making any effort to make me feel special, or important. I was being ignored, something I was not comfortable with, it was odd. In school most people seemed to like me, to recognise me. I wouldn't go as far as saying popular, yet my presence usually was noticed, so to have the opposite affect on someone aggravated me to the extreme.

"Alice…" I quickly turned around, surprised to find Taylor whispering my name. "What?" I said coldly, the sharpness of my voice turned his blank expression into a muddle of confusion. "Are you ok? You seemed tense" he attempted to make his smile sincere; though I was sure I saw a hint of frustration. "I'm fine" I said, sighing quietly, I had given in on the attempt to be angry, his eyes smouldered mine, making aggravation impossible.

The next thing he did seemed to wake my dismissed butterflies back from the dead.

His arm lifted slowly and carefully, as he placed it on my shoulder, pulling out the oldest trick in the book, he wrapped his arm around my neck. It was warm and soft, I looked up to see his expression, it was of slight satisfaction along with wariness, his eyes met mine burning deep, I was the first to break away. I knew he was still looking at me; my expression was fighting a smile, while my heart was fighting a scream. When I felt it was safe to look back up, I slowly rose from my seat, I told him in a whisper that I needed to go to the bathroom, and he nodded once as I walked through the aisle, thinking of what had just happened.

As I made my way to the bathroom, I felt my chest, my heart offcourse was fighting to stay there as my pulse quickened. When I walked into the restroom I was in luck to find it was empty, I quietly suppressed a squeal of delight and walked to the nearest mirror. I pulled a comb from my bag and slowly fixed my hair and checked my makeup, when I looked decent I swiftly walked back into the cinema.

* * *

That night my sleep was disturbed by dreams, and to no ones surprise they were of Taylor. When I woke the next morning the previous gibbous moon had been replaced with the sun, and the stars with small clouds. Today was going to be a good day.

I opened my wardrobe searching for something decent to wear. I ended up choosing my soft blue-grey turtle neck and my favourite jeans. My hair was a mess; I brushed through it slowly, untangling most of the knots. I tossed a section of detangled hair, over my shoulder, pinning back a division of my fringe to distract from my tired eyes. As I slowly rubbed moisturiser to my dry skin, I heard a rumble coming from downstairs, the sudden noise made me jump, though I knew it was just my mum turning out of the drive way, my sudden optimism and personal happy aurora was burst as I escaped back to reality.

I made my way downstairs grabbing a bowl from the side, to fill it with cereal. As I ate I imagined my game plan for today, I would not ignore him completely, but act normal, completely sane. It was a sad attempt but it still gave me confidence enough to show up to school.

When I arrived at school, I found myself searching every corridor and pathway for Taylor. Why? I honestly didn't know the answer, so much for my master game plan. The search was over. I found him staring at his locker, his eyes focused on his timetable.

As I quietly walked past his head swung round, his eyes intent on me. As I walked I smiled, flashing my glance in his direction. I felt like as if everyone was watching me, I was… CRASH! My books toppled over each other sliding of in every direction; I had tripped on a uneven tile. I was an idiot, I felt like a participant on Americas Funniest Home Videos. He was suddenly at my side, my books in one hand, his other was offered at me.

My heart skipped a beat as I took in his grasp as he effortlessly pulled me upwards. I brushed off my jumper and tucked my hair behind my ears; my face was hot and red. He was grinning, obviously sensing my distinct embarrassment, "Are you right?" he added with a smile, he was obviously hiding laughter. "Yes, thankyou" I muttered frustratingly, as I sheepishly walked away. "Wait" he called after me, I could here his footsteps coming in my direction, I turned around to find he had my books in his hands. "You forgot these" he called, though he was only a short distance away, I muttered "Thankyou" darkly as I turned away, only knowing I was to see him the following period.

* * *

As I came out of the girls change rooms in my PE gear, I found my teacher Coach Cinder's partnering people into mixed genders. As I sat down reluctantly my worst fear had been revealed, I was partnered with Taylor. My stomach – despite my bad mood – did little flips at the thought of being with him.

It turned out we were doing a dance component this term, I almost screamed in frustration. Dancing was definitely not my forte, since I was a little girl I was made fun at for my personal style of dance. My mother as any other had put me into ballet classes, only to find I was kicked – or as mum liked to think of it, taken – out.

He was staring grimly at me, a line of hilarity spread widely across his auburn face. "Shall we dance?" he smirked, trying to read my expression. "Very funny" I commented, on his lame attempt to lift my spirits. As the coach read out the genres and component aims, I found myself staring deep into his dark brown eyes, I was soo lost in the moment, I didn't even realise he was looking just as innocently back. "Alice, Taylor, please pay attention!" Coach Cinder was staring frustratingly at the pair of us.

My eyes broke away from his reluctantly, "Sorry Coach" I replied, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

As I focused all my attention on not looking at him, and listened to the coach, I realised to my great distaste, we were doing ballroom.

The dance had begun. I found myself in Taylor's grasp as he led, his rough appearance had done justice to him, he was graceful, and in a way that erased all anger I had focused at him. Not only that, he was beautiful. As I awed in astonishment, as he glided me across the gym, I found that it wasn't necessary for me to move, he lead very well.

This was a relief; it saved _me_ a great deal of embarrassment.

When the coach called us all into the middle of the court, I reluctantly pulled myself out of his grasp and headed clumsily across the floorboards.

* * *

As I walked home that afternoon, I slowly registered the day's events. I came to the conclusion that I was insane. My mother came home to find me in an un-naturally cheerful mood. I helped her prepare dinner, well what her version of dinner was anyway; my mother was a hopeless cook. Still seeing as I was already insane it didn't hurt to compliment on her version of vegetarian meatloaf. After dinner I pranced upstairs. I pulled out my maths book and slowly and carefully worked out the problems until my eyelids became droopy.

That night I dreamt about him again, we were dancing at formal, I was dressed in a silk blue dress, while he wore a black suit and tie. He was so graceful, even in my sleep you couldn't help but appreciate his elegance. Yet during the end of the dream it turned into some horror movie, werewolves, death the whole thing, ironically enough, and then I realised where I recognised it. It was the movie Taylor had taken me to.

The next day went by slowly, Taylor wasn't at school. I had used my spare time to think about upcoming assignments that I had to finish. Unfortunately my attempt at sidetracking failed; once again I found my self attached to him.

My thoughts were else where the entire day, my friends probably thought I had turned into some kind of zombie. I knew Ashley would understand, she was always loyal, my personal golden retriever. Ashley's parents had split earlier in the year, it was messy. At one stage she was on the verge of having to move to California, I don't think she's past the whole idea yet. Her father went by himself while she stayed with her mother. Ms Winters and mum are good friends, probably for the reason that they are both young and single, which made our friendship a convenience for me and Ash.

* * *

Thursday, my least favourite day. It usually means the near end of a good week, or the mere middle of a bad one. This week was different, it started good and is no doubt was ending badly.

Taylor was not at school today, it was strange. I wondered if he had come down with some sort of flu. I contemplated calling him, yet not wanting to look to anxious I played it cool, trying desperately to relieve my thoughts of him.

"Alice?" Ashley watched me with a curious eye, "Are you ok, you seem a little sidetracked" she added this with a sharp look on her heart shaped face. As I realised she was talking to me, I turned my head to look at her, judging her expression of concern, I spent the lunch hour reassuring her of where my mind was, and as far as she knew for now it was not on Taylor.

When I arrived home, mum was already preparing dinner. "How was your day hunny?" She too had an expression of concern, similar to Ashley's, I guessed that she had been comparing my recent mood with the one of two days previous, with that I answered with a long and detailed account of my day. Sidetracking her thoughts with my babble, I hurried upstairs to hopefully to avoid further questioning

My room was filled with the heat from mums cooking downstairs, I coughed as the smell of fish and garlic filled my lungs. I droned over to my window, hoping to dilute the smell with cool air, as I pushed open the flyscreen I stared up at the sky, a clear night and it was once again full moon.

* * *

I woke up this morning with hope, hope that he would be at school. The absence of his presence was making me ill, he was my prey, and I was getting _very_ hungry.

This morning my eyes wore a green tint, so coincidently I wore my red v-neck sweater and loyal dark jeans. As I walked down the wooden staircase, I grabbed my bag and a muesli bar and slumped out the door, I had to believe that today he would be there.

I made a promise to myself that if he was not at school. I would call him, just to check he was all right.

Tonight I had a phone call to make. He was not at school, _again_. And without being aware of it, I was wondering if I was the reason. Stupid I thought, why would he be away because of me, he liked me, we were friends, well at least that's how _he_ saw it.

As I walked ruggedly home from school, ignoring the loud squelching of my boots, I lulled things over in my head. I would walk home and call him, offcourse waiting half an hour; I didn't want to seem desperate.

My plan had failed, at least five minutes after walking through the door I ran to the phone and pulled out the schools list to find his number.

"Hello?" It was the voice of a girl, I thought at first it may be his sister.

"Hi this is Alice, I was wondering if Taylor was home", I asked as I silently preyed under my breath.

"Yeah sure he's right here", finally I thought.

"Hi, Alice?" he asked in a confused, rough tone, unusual for his smooth normal voice.

"Hi Taylor, I was just calling to see how you were, you've been away for a while." I tried hopelessly not to sound obsessive, sure that I had failed.

"I have ahh, been sick, really bad, yeah" he said then, sounding unsure, I wasn't the smartest kid, but I wasn't an imbecile.

"Oh, Ok sure. Just checking you know, did you want me to bring you any assignments or anything?" I asked with false hope.

"No, no don't come here I'm fine, just don't come see me", he ordered sounding dangerous.

"Sorry I asked, see you at school", now I was angry. It was unfair that he was so rude; I was trying to be friendly. I then hung up, soon after I regretted it, as I slowly thought through the reasons he may have said no. I assumed he didn't want me catching whatever illness he had, even so, why be so strict?

* * *

The next day was better, and worse. Taylor was at school today, it was strange seeing him here after the distance of that long last week. He seemed different somehow though, though I couldn't quite grasp at it. He sat with his friends at lunch, though unusually he kept quite, I knew this only from observation, how sad.

I could feels Ashley stare at me from across our crowded table, though she knew better than to say anything I could see the questions swimming through her mind.

Suddenly, Taylor looked at me, deep rings under his eyes; he looked as though he hadn't sleep in days.

Then I saw it, his beautiful brown eyes, were now black and his already long lashes, sweeped his cheek like feather dusters. His hair was rugged and his expression was tired. He must have been really sick, or whatever was wrong with him must have been bad.

For a second I felt sorry for him, then remembering his awkwardness on the phone, I slowly turned my remorse to frustration. On my way to English, I saw him at his locker across the hall. He looked… sad. I made a spare of the moment decision to talk to him. As I crossed the crowded walkway, I briefly combed my fingers through my hair and straightened my shirt.

"Hi" I said, using my fakest voice.

"Hey Alice", he croaked, his voice was now coarse and I could only now appreciate how truly weak he looked.

"How are you", I asked him, pity flooding my voice.

"I'm fine" he snapped, my face suddenly turned into a scowl.

"Sorry, I've been like that a lot lately", his face suddenly reflected a look of ancient sadness.

"Yeah, I've noticed", I said just as harshly back, turning my back as I walked down the hall to my next class.

As I walked into the classroom, I sat down at my usual singular seat, placing my text books on the floor beside me. As Mr. Harper droned on about 19th century English literature, I succumbed into one of my rare thinking-it-over sessions.

Why would he ignore me like this?

Why would he be so angry?

While he was gone I longed his return, and now I don't even know what it was that made me so occupied. Was it his good looks, charm or his more recent grumpy mood? Whatever it was that was making him so upset, I was going to find out.

* * *

"Alice", the familiar voice that called my name… was sad.

"What you're talking to me now?" I said sarcastically, without yet turning to face him.

"I was just wondering if you were busy this weekend".

"Why?" I asked spinning on my heel, curiosity indulging my voice.

"Well, my parents own a small bit of land on a nearby reserve, and me and Justin were planning to go camping this weekend and… I was wondering if you would come, you could offcourse bring someone, maybe just a way of saying sorry on my behalf."

"Yeah, that would be great", my insides felt like they were to explode in happiness.

"I'll call you tonight alright" He concluded, his face returning to his more familiar smile, it looked permanent upon his now more cheerful face. As he walked away slowly, I ran silently to find Ashley.

"No way"

"Oh, come on Ash, you've liked Justin for like what, two years now, maybe this could be your chance"

"But, oh I suppose, I'll have to ask mum first though"

"Yes! It'll be great Ash, I promise. You, me, Justin and Taylor. Around a fire eating marshmallows and telling scary stories, while you huddle into his side feigning sacredness. I'll catch you later"

"Yeah sure Alice, see you" Ashley said, a shade of rose filling her pale face.

* * *

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring" the sound of the phone filled my empty room, along side the eager footsteps awaiting it.

"Hello"

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Taylor?"

"Yeah, hi its me, have you asked your mum about this weekend yet?"

"Yeah she said that's fine, I asked Ashley too"

"Ok cool, I'll talk to you tomorrow at lunch about details" his promise sent butterfly's through my stomach.

"Yeah sure, talk to you later then"

"Bye". Yes! My mind went into a sudden frenzy of excitment.

A million questions ran through my mind, as I let myself wander my imagination, trying to picture or predict what would happen.

Letting myself get carried away, I started to realise that maybe it wasn't coincidence that he had asked me, maybe he wanted myself as much as I wanted him.

* * *

So far, I was having a good day, rarely so. Waking up, not a cloud lay the sky, a appreciated good omen.

This morning ran rather smoothly, my hair was reasonable and my favourite jeans, were ironed and clean on my desk.

Taking extra care with my makeup, and the essential details, I prepared myself for what was turning out to be a great day.

As I walked into the main hall, I felt as if every eye was on my face. Some of the older guys smirked while the more socially accepted girls glared. As I quickened my pace from a walk, I hurriedly moved down the locker hall, watching my feet, as I tried to not trip on the uneven pavement.

Suddenly my chest was secluded from air.

It felt as if I had walked straight into a brick wall.

Looking up, I saw his face.

"Alice, are you ok?" Taylor was both my shoulders in shock, studying my face, with his chocolate eyes.

"Oh, umm… Taylor, yeah I'm fine. Sorry" I blubbered out, his gaze making me feel wobbly, as my legs dissolved to jelly beneath me.

"Be careful, okay" His voice was flooded with concern, a sense of warning coating his speech.

"Yeah thanks, ah well…"

"I'll save you a seat at lunch, bye Alice" Then rocking back on his heel, he walked swiftly away.

I walked away in a daze, still baffled I made my way to my locker, preparing for my next period.

On my way to history, I found myself being stared at again, some with smugness others with envy and admiration. Ofcourse I knew what it must be, word had got out about our little camping trip. Fortunately being Thursday, I only had to put this up for another day.

School droned on, getting to lunch felt like a challenge, yet nothing compared to what lunch would be in itself.

On the edge of a nervous breakdown, I was saved my the bell.

Hurriedly I walked out of the class room, making my way to the cafeteria. As I quickly dodged a crowd of juniors, I found myself at the front of the line, the lunch lady giving me a look as if to say 'are you going to order, or will I have to force it out of your pretty little face'.

My stomach then took an unpleasant churn, and I suddenly was not feeling so hungry any more. Ordering just an apple and a can of Coke, I searched my pockets for some spare change.

Several coins fell out of my pocket and onto the floor, 'clink, clink…' one by one they assembled themselves on the uneven tiling.

"Damn it" I muttered under my breath.

"Here let me help you" It was Taylor, looking down at me with a grin upon his face. As he swiftly picked up the coins, one by one, I attempted to help.

As I bent down slowly, I found my self staring into his eyes, him returning the gaze.

"Here", he handed the money over to the lunch lady, as she impatiently passed back the change.

"What would you do without me?" Taylor asked, as we sat down at his usual table.

"Well for one I wouldn't be camping this weekend, only to be eaten alive by mosquitoes".

"Its ok, their not to bad were we're going, plus, I have some repellent in the first aid kit" He retorted, his face turning into a casual stance, unusual compared to his normal grin.

"Oh, ok" I replied, praying Ashley would arrive soon.

"Alice, I really need to talk to you about …" Taylor said in a low voice.

Suddenly Ashley was beside me.

"Hey guys" She said unknowingly cutting him off.

"Hey Ash, ready for the weekend?" At saying that, I quickly glanced at Taylor giving him a look of expectancy, waiting for what he was going to say. As he met by face, he mouthed the words 'don't worry about it', and continued eating his lunch.

"Yeah, well I really had to ask, but Taylor- he suddenly looked up from his meal- I was wondering how many tents we needed, I don't really have any, and I might need to borrow one." As she asked she gave a slight glance in my direction, with mischief in her grin.

"Ah, no it's all ok. My dad has plenty of equipment in the garage; they're will at least two tents there."

"Oh, ok, good" Ashley exclaimed a slight drop of the brightness that previously glimmered in her blue eyes.

"Hey Guys. Taylor do you have everything planned?" Suddenly Justin was at Ashley's side, as she quickly gave me a short moment of silent understanding, she was obviously nervous, and blush then filled her pale cheeks.

"Yep, it's all sorted. I just need you all to meet me at my place at 3.00pm, it'll only take us a couple of hours to get up there, that way we'll have enough time to set up before dark, settled?" He explained, his voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah that's fine" the rest of us chorused, all now overly eager for the weekend.

Just then the bell went, as I got up to walk away, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Bye, Alice" It was Taylor.

"Oh yeah, bye" I said quickly making my way to my next lesson before I was late.

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

* * *

Friday passed quickly, soon enough it was Saturday.


End file.
